


Fire and Ash

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Human, Firefighter Dean, Lecturer Castiel, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Their love was born in fire and ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ash

Their love was born in fire and ash. The first time they met was in the most dramatic of circumstances. For Dean, it was just another routine house fire job. Get in, save people, put the fire out. What he didn’t know was how that night was about to change his life.

 

The heat radiating from the house was sweltering. He could hear his co-workers screaming at him not to go back into the house. It was too dangerous. Parts were already beginning to collapse thanks to the fire’s rage.

He never would be able to describe the feeling, the nagging in his gut that managed to convince his brain that there was someone still trapped inside the burning house.

His last push was the thought of his mother. If he could turn back time, he would save her from the flames, save her from burning to death on that rainy night when he was just a kid. But he couldn’t. So, he’d have to settle for saving other people in her name. And he would save as many people as he goddamn could. That was the whole reason he was where he was today.

Ignoring the other fire-fighters trying to extinguish the flames, Dean raced back into the house. His uniform and helmet weighed and slowed him down a little, but he was determined to check one last place he hadn’t got to last time. Upstairs. He knew it was likely a suicide mission given that the fire had initially began up there, but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t try.

Dodging the flames, sweat pouring from his forehead, Dean made his way up the unstable wooden stairs. Looking back on it years from now, he’d probably call this one of the stupidest things he’d ever attempted. But, in the heat of the moment, he knew it was the right thing to do.

For a while, Dean waded through the smoke uselessly. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. All he could see was smoke, and fire and destruction. He was just about to give up, turn away and leave the crumbling remains of the house when he heard a shout. It was faint, muffled out by the sound of roaring flames and debris crashing all around but it was there; confirming Dean’s suspicions.

Standing still, Dean listened hard, willing whoever was trapped to shout out again. When they did, Dean could tell it was coming from down the hallway. He sprinted, focused on a closed door he hadn’t previously noticed because of the thick flames covering it, blocking the exit. Looking around frantically, Dean managed to find a thick rug that had escaped the fire so far. He threw it violently over the flames which parted giving Dean the chance to run through and crash into the room.

Blue eyes pierced through the smoke. That was the first thing Dean saw. People would ask him years later what his first impression of Castiel was. It was nothing. He was far too focused on getting him the hell out of the burning house to think anything. All he’d tell those people asking would be two words, ‘blue eyes’.

Dean lunged forwards, gathering the man’s trembling body into his strong arms. Swiftly, Dean stormed out of the room, bolting past the raging flames. As he carried the man down the stairs, he almost tripped in his haste to get out of the house. His vision was beginning to get dark and blurry around the edges and he was wheezing heavily but all he could think about was getting this man to safety. 

Just as he finally emerged from the burning house, Dean fell to his knees, allowing the other man to roll onto the grass. The last thing he saw was paramedics rushing towards them, then the world went black.

*

Five years later, Dean would look into those same blue eyes everyday. The man he saved would eventually end up being his salvation as well, though he’d never admit it. He’d laugh with him, cry with him, hold him in the darkness when the nightmares became too much. He’d fight with him and make love to him, but he’d never ever leave him. Their relationship, much like their first chance meeting, was scary and unexpected at first. But, it soon grew to become strong and filled with a burning passion no-one could extinguish.

Years later, people would ask how they first met. Dean would tell them they met alone in Hell and made it to Heaven together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little thing I wrote. If you guys like it, I may write more in this 'verse because I love firefighter!dean :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
